The Eyes of Disaster
by iiCubixAce
Summary: Ever wonder how much experiences can change someone? How what people see and feel can ruin someone? The eyes of a lonely Anbu Captain can show you, show you everything. (Anbu/ Strong/ Smart/ might have NaruHina)


**Hey guys, iiCubixAce here with yet another try at a Naruto fanfiction. I have a lot of ideas and plans with this piece and hopefully I will be able to deliver it! I will try my best to post as often as I can. Forgive my bad grammar I will try my best.**

 **REMEMBER: I do not own Naruto at all in any spectrum.**

 **SYNOPSIS: Ever wonder how much experiences can change someone? How what people see and feel can ruin someone? The eyes of a lonely Anbu Captain can show you, show you everything. (Anbu/ Strong/ Smart/ might have NaruHina)**

* * *

" _Beep . . . Beep . . . Beeeeep . . "_

That was the only sound in the room, a room cold and devoid of color. The blank white walls, and emptiness rang through room. However there was a color, a pale, yellow bush on top of a yet another white thing . . A body. However a body so bland and colorless that wouldn't be comprehensible without being able to see it with your own two eyes. However it wasn't just pale no, no it was by no side of a spectrum a normal looking body. There where cuts, pale bruises, missing piece of flesh, and bandages everywhere.

To the side of the body in a metal bed that was yet again . . White, was a machine that was huge, it held a cylinder glass tube with a heart that pumped every now and then. There was another machine that when looked closely at resembled something that would seemed to be connected to the head of pale yellow hair of the figure. It had wires coming of it with a generator right next to it probably running electricity to the wires.

Well, here is the view of Naruto . . . Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. A poor four year old boy that has already experienced that many would never experience, pain so unimaginable by many, loneliness only felt by those of criminals, judgement that should be made only by the Kami. Yet here is a four year old that has felt it all, and because of it here he is, in this state of body that might as well be called dead.

However there is still faith in him, faith that he will live and do great things, save people, change the world. This is why he is still alive, because of faith, faith that he has in himself, faith that he believes that his dead parents have, that the Hokage has in him. This faith has kept him alive and well . . .

"Ugh . . " A sound disturbed the constant ringing of the machines. However it was so faint that could be disregarded as just the wind.

"Huh . . .?" A faint voice muttered, a little bit of movement followed afterwards. Little tiny frale arms moved the bed sheets covering most of the body. Than the realization hit him, he was in a hospital. More specifically he was somewhere he dreaded to be.

"Oh . . ." The weak voice of Naruto sounded through the room as he remembered the events of god knows when. He remembered the pain, the words, the agony of what happened, the burning, the crushing, the torture!

" _Knock, knock"_ A sound from the door sounded through the cold, empty room, Soon afterwards a nurse walked through the door. She was of average height of a female medical nin, had red hair with a rose hue to it, and a face of care and love.

"Oh, hello Mieko . . " Naruto said in his shaky voice, see Mieko was a nurse that always cared for Naruto, always took care of him, and was always protecting him for the doctors and nurses that do not like him. Like all the others they also have hurt Naruto: They have poisoned him, beat him, malnourished him, they have almost left him to die multiple times, but Mieko was always there protecting him. She was one of the few people that Naruto cared for and trusted. She was someone who he knew didn't care for all the judgment that he got.

"Oh boy Naruto they really did a number on you this time, we had to work on you for 7 hours straight! You are currently running on two hearts, and have a machine that is sending electricity to your brain just to keep your body functioning!" Mieko exclaimed in her usual sassy, hyper way.

"Well hey at least I am not dead right?" Naruto managed to laugh out.

"Well you died 4 times during the operation, however yes, you are not dead." Mieko said, again in her sassy way. "However a big reason for you not dying is Hokage-sama and the captain of all the Anbu watched over you the whole time!" She exclaimed.

"Well why would they do that? I mean I am just some homeless orphan, I am not important at all." Naruto explained his confusion.

"Oh would you be quite? You lived through 4 deaths, you lost literally almost all your blood, your heart stopped working due to shock, and your brain managed to keep you alive until we hooked you up. Any normal and "un-special" person would have died at least ten times over!" Mieko exclaimed to her patient.

"Oh stop it you are making me blush!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"And on top of all of that you manage to still laugh everything off and be completely normal!" Mieko continued on, "However the Hokage told me to tell you to come to his office whenever you are able to get out of bed, which by the way you have been out for three days."

"Wow three days that is a very long time, I could have trained so much in 3 days!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, three days is not a long time for your injuries. People with your type of damage done, that actually manage to live are out for weeks, and after that are barely even able to move and speak; as you can see you are not anything like them." Mieko said astounded.

"Oh shush you are doing it again!" Naruto said blushingly. "When will I be able to leave this place?" He asked right after.

"Well you were supposed to be here for another month, however with the way you are recovering . . by the end of tomorrow you will be out: After all your check ups' of course." Mieko answered.

"Awe really!? But that is so, so long!" Naruto exclaimed sadly.

"Maybe I should change it to next week?" Mieko threatened Naruto.

"Okay, okay fine, however I will get you back for this some day!" Naruto said half defeatedly, and half determined.

 _Time skip - after check ups._

"Well you are all set and ready to go! Make sure to check up on us in a week just to make sure you are healing properly!" Mieko explained, "Also do not forget to go to the Hokage" Mieko reminded Naruto.

"I will do, see you in a week Mieko! Thank you for all your help!" The young, excited Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto walked through the hospital with its, cold, pasty walls making the cold empties radiate even more. Walking through the halls he got stared at by everyone; nurses, doctors, patients, and everything in between. As always making him feel like an outcast, like he doesn't belong. However Naruto shook it off and continued to walk proudly to the Hokage.

" _What if it's something not good, I mean he was with the commander of Anbu"_ Naruto thought. " _What If I am getting executed for always making a ruckus for all my pranks? Or jail?!"_ Naruto's bad thoughts started making his anxiety start flaring, deteraiting his proud stance and lowering his posture.

Nevertheless he kept walking, facing whatever it is the Hokage wants from him. Leaving the eery hospital and out into the village was refreshing for Naruto, finally feeling the warmth of the sun and breathing the fresh air of Konohagakure. It helped with Naruto's severe anxiety. Which is completely fine due to him never having anything good happen to him. Especially something like this, which he automatically assumed was bad.

Naruto made sure to use the fastest and most unoccupied allies of Konoha, he didn't want to be judged and stared at right now. The memories of the night of him getting beating and near death struck him whenever he saw a civilian. His anxiety flared up and sweat started beading up on his forehead.

Finally arriving at the grand Hokage palace Naruto walked past the two Chunin who just waved at him: See however Naruto was not liked by the civilians, most of the Ninja in Konoha liked him, they saw his dedication to training, and saw past than what most people defined him as; a demon.

Walking in Naruto saw red walls with very nice and probably expensive furniture. There were many people buzzing around doing what they do and were too busy to notice Naruto. He sat down in a chair which compared to everything else in the room was very lacking. Naruto waited for him to be called up to the desk for his business.

After a good ten minutes the secretary finally called him up. "I was called to the Hokage for a meeting; Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto explained, putting his name into the sentence to tell her who he is; not that she doesn't know already.

"The Hokage is free right now and is ready to take you on, just go up three flights up stairs and it will be the room with a fire symbol at the very end of the hall." The secretary said giving Naruto a pass to indicate that he's allowed into the building.

Naruto walked up the stairs which seemed to go on forever, his anxiety was building up and he started worrying again. The endless stairs and weapons were not helping him at all. However Naruto didn't let it show this time, he had to act strong in front of the supreme leader of the village he lives in. So Naruto made sure to keep his head high and his posture strong.

" _Knock . . . Knock . . "_ The sound of Naruto's weak arms rang through the room.

"Come in" A voice sounded from behind the door, and following suit Naruto opened the heavy wooden door. Opening revealed a man in white robes and a pipe sticking out its mouth. A old wrinkled face squitened as too see who opened the door.

"Ah! Naruto I was expecting you for some time now, how is your recovering taking place?" Asked the old man behind a huge desk with piles of paperwork that seemed like it never ended.

"The recovery is good, thank you for worrying Hokage-sama." Naruto answered politely to the now identified Hokage.

"Well you came in the right time actually; Talon is making his way to my office at the moment! When he comes we can discuss business." The Hokage said in a much more official manner.

"Sorry sir, but who is Talon?" Asked Naruto in a respectful manner.

"Talon is the commander of all the Anbu, one of the strongest Ninja I have in my arsenal and one of my most trusted people." The Hokage simply answered.

"Awe, Hokage-sama is that really true?" Asked a voice from behind Naruto.

"Goodness! You scared the hell out of- I mean, your sudden presence startled me Talon-san." Naruto said fixing his posture.

"Don't worry about it the respect level Naruto. Anyways I am short on time currently so let's get to business!" Talon said unemotionally and statically.

"Right so Naruto we gave a lot of thought to this and honestly it is something that has never happened in the history in Konoha, however you are special so here is our proposal: Naruto we are recruiting you to the Anbu force, to receive direct and fierce training from them and become a fierce and strong Ninja."

* * *

 **Authors note!**

 **So this is the first chapter tell me what you guys think! Make sure to give me good criticism and give me a heads up on what I am doing right and wrong. If you have any suggestions than please go ahead and recommend them to me.**

 **I will make sure to reply to anyone in the Authors note.**

 **But aside from that I hope you guys enjoyed and will continue, the next chapter should be out within 3 days!**

 **Out.**


End file.
